Amargo recuerdo, dulce olvido
by Kenniana
Summary: SongFic. Quizás el tiempo pueda borrar las heridas del pasado, quizás la vida no es justa, quizás todo sea una cruel pesadilla... ¿Hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar por una promesa? ¿Hasta cuándo las penas se olvidarán? Cap. 2
1. Chapter 1

**Amargo recuerdo, dulce olvido. – One Shot**

_~Hace algún tiempo que naufragué__  
__entre la playa de su juventud__  
__a la deriva se me hundió un amor__  
__y mi vida se encalló.__  
_

_Cd. De Tokio, Japón. 17 de Febrero. 2005 – 8:32 am._

Se removió lentamente sobre su cama, despertando perezosamente a la persona que tenía a su lado. Pasó cariñosamente su mano a la pequeña y abultada panza que tenía aquella mujer a la que tanto amaba; sus zafiros se posaron sobre aquellos hermosos ojos jades que siempre lo habían cautivado, ella acarició la mejilla canela de él y sin previo aviso el rubio le robó el primer beso del día.

- ¿Qué tal amor? – Preguntó la ojijade plácidamente - ¿Amaneciste bien? – sonrió ante la pregunta de todos los días, sin embargo ese día era el más feliz de todos, pues un día antes les habían dado la mejor noticia de todas.

- Muy bien cariño. Espero que tu y nuestro bebe hayan amanecido excelente – respondió el ojiazul gratamente mientras acariciaba aquella pancita que tenía su esposa bajo su pijama.

- ¡Naruto! – Replicó ella sonrojada – Aún no estoy acostumbrada a que me acaricies así. – dijo tímidamente. A lo que el rubio solo pudo reír. - ¿Sabes? – interrumpió ella muy feliz, acaparando toda la atención del ojiazul - ¡¿Te imaginas?! ¡Toda la prensa nos estará asechando, ya me imagino como estarán las portadas de todas las revistas, "Naruto Uzumaki, el gran músico y canta-autor tendrá un hijo junto a su amada esposa"! – Exclamó muy feliz – Ya me los imagino – continuó – ¡Quiero verlos como estarán en unos meses, seguramente pagarán millones por saber si es niño o niña! – Sonrió ante sus pensamientos.

- Umm… ¡Solo espero que no nos estén asechando todo el tiempo! – respondió mientras inflaba sus mejillas en signo de un falso disgusto.

- ¡Eso espero! – Respondió la ojijade mientras depositaba sonrientemente un sutil beso sobre los labios del padre de su hijo.

_~Hace ya tiempo que emborraché__  
__todos los versos que un día canté__  
__con el aliento que da una mujer__  
__que ya no volverá.__  
_

_Cd. De Tokio, Japón. 2 de Junio. 2008 – 6:30 pm._

- ¡DEJAME SASUKE! – gruñó aquel rubio muy furioso y con aliento alcohólico mientras se zafaba del agarre de su mejor amigo y compañero de su grupo de Rock.

- ¡Estas borracho Naruto! – exclamó el azabache – Debemos de regresar rápido al hotel antes de que los reporteros se den cuenta del show que estas armando en estos momentos. – decía muy enojado el pelinegro al presenciar nuevamente el escándalo que hacía el rubio.

- ¡¿Es que no me entiendes?! – dijo rabioso al momento en que tomaba del cuello a su amigo - ¡Quiero estar aquí! ¡Yo pertenezco aquí!

- Por favor Naruto, no hagas esto más difícil. – Habló una segunda voz – Si los reporteros se enteran inmediatamente vendrán para acá. Esto sería el colmo y la banda estaría envuelta en otro escándalo. – decía mientras se sacaba un cigarrillo para encenderlo y tranquilizarse.

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa Shikamaru? – retó el ojiazul - ¡YO QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA! ¡YO QUIERO…

- ¡BASTA YA MALDITA SEA! ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA! – fue entonces que el azabache perdió el control de sí y le insertó de lleno un puño al rubio sobre la cara de éste, haciendo que cayera y se pegara contra la lápida que tenía a un lado. - ¡ESTÁ MUERTA, ENTIÉNDELO! ¡ELLA YA NO VA A VOLVER!

- Tranquilízate Sasuke. – decía el otro azabache mientras le tomaba del hombro para detenerlo.

Sasuke respiró muy hondo para no volverle a insertar otro golpe a su testarudo amigo, mientras que en rubio quedaba sentado sobre la tierra viendo hacia un punto indefinido y un hilo de sangre salía por sus labios.

- Solo quiero… solo quiero tenerla nuevamente conmigo… quisiera que mi hijo también estuviese aquí… - decía casi inaudible y con la voz quebrada.

Aquella mujer a la que el rubio amaba más que a su vida en esos momentos se encontraba tres metros bajo tierra, llevando con ella deseos desechos y la ilusión de una nueva vida.

_.:. Flash-Back – Poco menos de tres años atrás._

_Llegaba muy sonriente a casa, era tarde pero aún así no le importaba pues después de todo había pasado una excelente noche. Sigilosamente se adentró a su morada no pudiendo contener una pequeña risa traviesa que se le escapaba de sus labios._

_- Sakura. ¿Dónde estabas?_

_La seriedad de esa voz le hizo dar un respingo del susto que se estaba llevando._

_- ¿He? – se hiso la desentendida, pero sus zafiros acusadores se clavaron en ella – Esteve con mis amigos. – dijo sin más. De pronto sonrió, se acercó a él y se le abalanzó - ¡Te extrañé amor! – chilló emocionada._

_- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo?! – exclamó muy desconcertado por aquel motivo._

_- ¿Enserio?... jajaja pero si solo fueron unas copitas, cosa de nada. – sonrió ante su respuesta mientras se alejaba de él tambaleándose._

_- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! ¡¿Acaso no estás consciente de que estás embarazada y que es de alto riesgo?! – exclamó furioso el rubio, no pudiendo entender qué diablos era lo que le pasaba a su mujer. – Si no te cuidas nuestro hijo…_

_- ¡Tu hijo, tu hijo, tu hijo! ¡¿Solo eso es lo que te preocupa verdad?! ¡Y yo qué! ¡Dónde diablos quedo!_

_- Cálmate Sakura, tu sabes que yo te…_

_- ¡Estoy harta Naruto! – interrumpió furiosa la pelirrosa - ¡Estoy harta de que me digas si lo que hago está bien o está mal para tu hijo! ¡Estoy harta que solo esta puta basura te importe! – exclamó fuera de sí mientras lloraba y se empezaba a golpear su abultada barriga - ¡Me tienes harta! ¡Me tienes harta! – decía una y otra vez._

_Por instinto el rubio se acercó rápidamente a ella tomándola de los brazos, antes de que se provocara un aborto._

_- Sakura por favor…_

_- ¡SUELTAME! ¡SUELTAME! ¡NO SE COMO DIABLOS ME PUDE CONFORMAR CONTIGO! – gritó endemoniada - ¡SI SOLO FUERAS LA MITAD DE LO QUE ES SASUKE OTRA COSA SERÍA! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO CON TODA MI ALMA Y ODIO A ESTE BASTARDO QUE LLEVO CONMIGO! ¡OJALÁ Y NO NAZCA!_

_¡Paf!_

_Por primera vez en su vida se había atrevido a golpear a la mujer que él amaba. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ella lo miraba con rabia mientras se tocaba la mejilla y él estaba asombrado por todo lo que pasaba esa noche._

_- Eres un maldito perdedor. – por fin gruñó ella._

_- Sakura… hablemos más tranquilos por favor…_

_- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, empujándolo fuertemente y saliendo de casa a toda prisa mientras daba un gran portazo._

_El rubio quiso seguirla pero todo lo que ella le había gritado de alguna forma lo había dejado noqueado. No quería creer todo lo que ella le había dicho… no quería reconocer lo que esa noche aconteció…_

_Pesadamente se dejó caer sobre el sillón de su sala e inclinándose hacia delante, sus codos tocaron sus rodillas y sus manos su cabeza… era increíble, eso no podía estar pasando._

_El fuerte ruido de los frenos de unas llantas al rasparse sobre el concreto lo sacaron de su atmosfera miserable y corrió a ver lo que pasaba allá fuera._

_Su esposa, Sakura Haruno se encontraba tirada a media calle sobre un rio de sangre que corría sobre el asfalto mientras dos personas se encontraban de pie presenciando la trágica escena. Sus ojos se engrandecieron y su sangre se congeló…_

_- ¿S-Sa… Sakura…?_

.:.

- Debí detenerla… debí… - no pudo con su dolor y tomándose la cara con ambas manos se puso a llorar.

- Es tiempo de que lo admitas – llegaba una tercera voz hasta donde se encontraban sus compañeros de grupo – Sakura jamás te amo. – dijo cruelmente, ganándose las miradas incrédulas de los dos azabaches. – No me miren así, ustedes bien lo sabían.

- ¡Sai! – exclamó Shikamaru ante lo que decía el albino.

Se quedaron ahí, nadie dijo nada. Tocar aquel tema era como alentar al rubio a un suicidio.

- Es cierto… - para asombro de sus tres compañeros, el rubio de pronto habló. – Ella nunca me amó.

- Naruto… debes de reponerte, ya no puedes seguir así – dijo el azabache mientras le ofrecía una mano para levantarlo. – Nosotros te apoyaremos siempre, no estás solo.

Las palabras de su amigo hicieron que el rubio sonriera de lado… aquello sonaba muy cursi saliendo del témpano de Sasuke, su mejor amigo y hermano. Sin dudarlo aceptó la mano extendida del azabache y se levantó de su sitio.

- Será mejor que nos vallamos antes de que los reporteros lleguen. – sentenció con una triste sonrisa.

Sus compañeros no dijeron más, solo optaron por hacer lo que el rubio había dicho. Ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el Mercedes Benz color negro que estaba aparcado en la entrada del cementerio.

- Sayonara… Sakura.

El rubio caminó sin mirar atrás, metió sus manos en ambos bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir color gris y suspiró pesadamente para ya nunca más volver a ver aquella lápida en la cual estaba escrita esa mentira… "_Aquí yace la mejor esposa y madre, Sakura Haruno._"

_Continuará…_

_Hi Hi, chicos y chicas NaruHineros! C: pues aquí yo nuevamente con un historia que ya hace más de 2 años había escrito en un pedazo de hoja y que en ese tiempo era un OneShot pero he decidido ponerlo en partes. Realmente no sé cuantas partes serán, pero no serán más de 5 y serán seguiditas c: _

_Este fic, está dedicado a una gran amiga mía, escritora NaruHinera y gran pervertida, hablo de __**Christine-core**__ :3 … aparte que ya le debía una dedicación por un favor que me hiso xD TQM! _

_Y bueno, un dato curioso de este Fic, será que estará (medio) basado en la canción que amo y que se llama "__**El rincón de los sentidos**__" de __**Mägo de Oz**__. ;D_

_En fin, ya saben, las faltas de Ortografía son gratis, los personajes son de mi buen sensei Masashi Kishimoto y las musas mias por supuesto! 8D y…_

_**Si NO quieren conti NO dejen reviews**__… :c (¡Déjenme un comentario! ¿Si? :D)_


	2. Chapter 2

_~Antes que nada, quiero decir "Gracias" a los que creyeron en mí y me dejaron un review para la continuación, saben que los comentarios son mi motor a seguir (: y si ustedes quieren continuación, no olviden de alentarme a seguir C: Bien, sin más pueden seguir leyendo._

**Amargo recuerdo, dulce olvido. – Fic**

_~Hice inventario de lo que perdí_

_eché las cuentas de lo que invertí_

_años de lucha, noches sin dormir_

_y ahora soy músico y te tengo a ti._

Cd. Tokio, Japón. 08 de Agosto. 2011 – 10:45 p.m.

.:.:_Hospital Konoha_.

- ¡Hina por favor!, te juro que este será el único favor que te pida… ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favooor! – pedía una y otra vez hasta cansar a quien tenía a un lado, suspiró por unos segundos y después continuó – Nasashisa-Band es mi grupo de rock favorito – hizo una mueca triste y de pronto sus ojos se le aguaron – Solo… solo quiero un autógrafo de todos los integrantes, ¿Si? – pidió juntando sus pequeñas y delgadas manos blancas a la altura de su pecho.

La otra persona suspiró, odiaba los tumultos y lugares en donde se concentraban muchas personas, y si a eso le sumaba un extra llamada Nasashisa-Band entonces odiaba esa idea. Pero aquella personita de apenas 13 años de edad se lo imploraba con mucha ansiedad. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo?, si a la persona que más amaba en este mundo era a su pequeña hermana Hanabi, por quien daría la vida si pudiera.

- Umm… está bien Hanabi pero debes de prometerme que …

- ¡KYAAAAAA! ¡GRACIAS HINATA, GRACIAS! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras se levantaba de la cama y se abalanzaba muy feliz hacia su hermana mayor.

Hinata Hyûga, quien a penas a sus 25 años de edad la hiciera de papá y mamá después de que su madre se hubiera suicidado tras la muerte de su padre en un trágico accidente, se dedicaba de lleno a cuidar de su pequeña hermana cada vez que salía de su trabajo.

Su vida era normal, o al menos ella así quería pensarlo. Trabajaba en una cafetería y su única familia se llamaba Hanabi Hyûga, su adorada hermana menor por quien lo daría todo.

Hanabi era una adolecente inquieta como cualquier otra, sin embargo su salud decía lo contrario. Su hermoso pelo castaño que algún día tuvo, se le fue cayendo con el tiempo y no era para menos, pues padecía de cáncer; la injusta vida le había arrebatado parte de sus ilusiones pero aún así sonreía, porque sabía que su hermana mayor estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que ella pudiera tener solo unos días más de vida. Sabía que si entristecía Hinata también lo haría, por eso reía, por eso trataba de ser feliz y normal, como cualquier otra chica de su edad… odiaba ver a su hermana llorar porque Hinata significaba todo para ella. Dentro de sí, agradecía el día en que Hinata con apenas 19 años de edad dejara la universidad para dedicarse completamente a ella, y esa deuda solo podía pagárselo no estando triste… o al menos eso era lo que su hermana mayor le decía.

- Bueno, bueno, ya duérmete que ya es tarde. – dijo Hinata, sacando a Hanabi de sus pensamientos.

- Nee… ¿Vendrás mañana? – preguntó mientras su hermana la arropaba con la sabana.

- ¡Como todos los días! – sonrió la ojiperla, a lo que Hanabi también sonrió.

- Te quiero Hinata.

- Sabes que yo también te quiero Hanabi – dijo al acariciarle la mejilla a la otra ojiperla – Nos vemos mañana, descansa.

- ¡Descansa tú igual! – decía Hanabi al ver a su hermana mayor perderse tras la puerta de su habitación.

_~Quiero cantar quiero gritar_

_quiero vivir en libertad_

_quiero morir cerca de ti_

_quiero encontrar lo que perdí._

Cd. Tokio, Japón. 09 de Agosto. 2011 – 08:20 a.m.

- ¡Hinata! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerle esa promesa a tu hermana! – exclamaba muy alterada una castaña de dos chonguitos.

La ojiperla sonrió ante el acto tan escandaloso de su amiga, pues llamaba la atención de los clientes del lugar.

- Ten-ten, si bajas un poco la voz te lo podría agradecer.

- ¡Es que estás loca! – le respondió la castaña, Hinata roló los ojos y suspiró pesadamente mientras se ponía ambas manos sobre su cintura.

- A ver… ¿Por qué dices que está mal prometerle algo a mi hermana? – preguntó por fin la ojiperla.

- No, no. – Respondió la de ojos caramelo – No está mal prometerle algo a tu hermana, está mal que le hayas hecho _esa_ promesa.

- Es que no te entiendo. – replicó la ojiluna – No entiendo qué tiene de malo decirle que conseguiré esos autógrafos, ni que fuera tan difícil… solo es ir cuando se presenten, pedírselos y ya. – dijo sin más.

- Como se nota que no eres fan de ellos…

- No me gusta su música.

- ¡Blasfema! – exclamó su amiga y luego suspiró – Mira, Nasashisa-Band está integrada por cuatro tipos; Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru y Sai – contó – la historia de esa banda es muy larga pero eso no importa, lo que importa aquí es el tal Naruto.

- ¿Qué hay con él? – decía muy dudosa la ojiperla por el repentino comportamiento misterioso que tomaba su mejor amiga.

- ¿Quieres que te diga? – dijo sonriendo de lado con un aire de maldad.

- Dilo…

- ¡Jamás, jamás pero jaaamas podrás tener tan siquiera una firma o un autógrafo de él!, fin de la historia. – concluyó.

- JAJAJAJAJA – Hinata se carcajeó por tal historia – Ten-ten, a veces eres muy dramática. – dijo mientras trataba de controlarse.

- ¡Ja!, es lo que dices ahora pero ese tio es un bastardo y no solo lo digo yo, si no hasta sus propias fans, de hecho dicen…

- Así me las quería encontrar – dijo una voz más aguda con sonido a reproche, las dos chicas voltearon de inmediato y se encontraron con la dueña del local.

- ¡Kurenai-sama! – dijeron al unísono.

– Muy bonitas, muy bonitas; cuchicheando por ahí mientras los clientes son ignorados…

- L-Lo sentimos mucho. – dijo Hinata mientras ella y Ten-ten se inclinaban ante la pelinegra.

_~Quiero cantar quiero gritar_

_quiero vivir en libertad_

_quiero morir cerca de ti_

_quiero encontrar lo que perdí._

Cd. Tokio, Japón. 09 de Agosto. 2011 – 10:38 a.m.

La luz de los rayos del sol se asomaron por su ventana, dándole de lleno sobre su rostro canela; hiso un mohín de disgusto y se volteó hacia el otro lado de la cama.

Odiaba los días como ese y no porque fuera enemigo de las mañanas, si no porque todo le recordaba a _ella_… suspiró con pesar y pronto se levantó de su cama para salir de aquel asfixiante cuarto. Se dirigió hacia la cocina del departamento y pronto visualizó al azabache.

- ¡Hey teme! – saludó como todos los días, haciendo que el otro le dirigiera una furiosa mirada.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo de decirte que no me llames así? – gruñó a lo que el rubio solo le dio por reír mientras ponía agua para su café – Dobe. – finalizó el azabache para después tomarse un trago de su té. – Por cierto, ¿Ya tienes el repertorio que usaremos? – el rubio alzó las cejas muy confundido ante la pregunta del azabache. Sasuke gruñó y una vena le apareció en la frente - ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?! ¿A caso se te olvidó que mañana empezamos nuestra gira por Japón?

- Exacto, y luego recorreremos toda Asia. – intervino Sai, quien se acercaba a ellos para adentrarse a la plática.

- ¡Diablos! –masculló el rubio mientras pensaba en lo que haría.

- Eres un idiota, se te olvidó que hoy era nuestro último día de reposo. – Shikamaru llegaba mientras se estiraba como un gato y bostezaba a todo lo que daba. – Por cierto, yo también quiero café – sentenció.

- Siendo así, yo también quiero una taza por favor. – pidió plácidamente el albino.

- ¡Me vieron cara de sirvienta o qué diablos! – exclamó el rubio.

- Sirvienta no, ¿Pero qué te parece amo de llaves? – contestó Sai, a lo que los dos pelinegros se empezaron a reír haciendo que el rubio comenzara a enfadarse.

- ¡Sai, tú invento mal hecho!, si dices otra puta palabra más juro que…

- ¿Te cortarás la polla porque ya no te sirve? – interrumpió, obsequiándole una de sus cínicas sonrisas.

Shikamaru y Sasuke no pudieron contenerse la risa y comenzaron a carcajearse.

- ¡Cállense maldita sea! – exclamó muy enojado el rubio.

- Jajaja-debes de reconocerlo Dobe-jajaja-es que-jajaja – decía entre risas el Uchiha, haciendo que casi nada se le entendiera.

- Ya les dije que…

- Admítelo Naruto – dijo Shikamaru al tiempo que se calmaba – en todo este tiempo no te hemos conocido una follada tan siquiera. – Afirmó – A menos que… - se quedó por un tiempo callado mientras miraba al rubio directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué? – cuestionó el Uchiha.

- A menos que ya le guste recibir y no dar. – interrumpió Sai, ganando nuevamente las carcajadas de su grupo.

- ¡Maldita sea Sai!, otro comentario más y…

- Entonces demuéstralo Naruto. Demuestra que lo que dice Sai no es cierto. – retó el azabache.

Naruto se vió acorralado al tener las miradas expectantes de sus compañeros, dirigió su mirada hacia un lado y suspiró.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó seriamente. – ¿A caso quieren que me acueste con una puta?

- No precisamente. – contestó Shikamaru.

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio, Sasuke le dio otro sorbo más a su café y la tetera del agua comenzó a sonar.

- Ok.- declaró el rubio, apagando el fuego de la estufa.

- De prueba quiero el condón con tu semen – de pronto dijo Sai, a lo que sus compañeros lo vieron con asquerosidad. - ¿Qué? Naruto bien puede hacer trampa – declaró sonriente.

- Bien. Y una vez que lo haga, quiero de me dejen de joder.

- Ok.

- Bien.

- Perfecto.

Sus amigos no entendían… ¿Por qué carajos no podían entender que él aún seguía con los estragos que Sakura había dejado en él? Naruto salió furioso de la cocina, olvidándose en ese momento de su café.

Sus amigos lo vieron alejarse y todo quedó nuevamente en silencio.

- ¿Hicimos bien? – el primero en hablar fue Sai, a lo que Shikamaru suspiró.

- ¿Eso era lo que queríamos, no? – respondió mientras se recargaba sobre su silla.

- Hmp. – fue lo único que salió de Sasuke.

_~Por las esquinas de alguna canción_

_vende su alma a veces la ilusión_

_pero jamás la mía venderé_

_rockero moriré_

Cd. Tokio, Japón. 18 de Agosto. 2011 – 11:28 pm.

Hinata se encontraba ahí, aguardando con un gran poster sobre sus manos, un CD original de la banda y un plumón color negro. Se sentía inquieta, más bien nerviosa por las miradas que le otorgaban los que estaban ahí, en esa fiesta privada… y no era para menos, la mayoría o casi todos vestían de negro, pantalones y chamarras de cuero; las mujeres pintadas en exceso y con collares y pulseras de púas, mientras que ella vestía un sencillo vestido color azul y un delgado suéter color blanco.

_.:Flans Back – Dos días atrás._

_- ¿Y ya pensaste cómo le harás para la firma de autógrafos? – le decía Ten-ten al limpiar las mesas._

_- Realmente, no. No sé qué hacer, no sé nada. – confesó la ojiperla._

_- ¡Hay Hinata, te he de amar tanto como para hacer esto! – dijo suspirando y pronto paró de limpiar._

_- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó confundida al ver a su amiga meter su mano al bolsillo de su mandil y sacar una pulsera color Negro con el nombre de la dichosa banda de rock._

_- Toma. – suspiró una vez más. – es un pase VIP para estar de cerca con la banda. – Hinata se sorprendió, sabía que su amiga era otra fan de esa banda y hacer eso, era como si le estuviera regalando su vida. – Tómala antes de que me arrepienta. – dijo._

_- Ten-ten… y-yo no…_

_- No seas tonta, ve y consigue esos autógrafos para tu hermanita – sonrió. – además mañana iré al concierto, ¡Yeah! – exclamó haciendo que Hinata se sintiera más tranquila. _

_- Gracias Ten-ten, te debo una. – le dijo muy feliz. – pero…_

_- ¿Cómo conseguí ese pase? – Hinata asintió al acierto de su amiga. – Hubo una pregunta en la radio, ya sabes… una de esas preguntas que solo los fans de la banda pueden responder, jejejeje – decía autosuficientemente. – ¡Ya sabes, tu amiga es la mejor!_

_- ¡Por supuesto! – contestó Hinata muy agradecida al tiempo se abalanzaba hacia la castaña para darle un fuerte abrazo._

_.:._

Y nuevamente suspiró, solo quería las firmas de esos cuatro e irse inmediatamente de ahí…

De pronto la multitud se concentró en la puerta principal y las chicas chillaron… los cuatro integrantes de la banda por fin habían llegado.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

.: 19 de Agosto. 2011 – 03:48 am.

Hinata moría de sueño y aún no veía la forma de cómo podérseles acercar a los integrantes de aquel grupo, hasta que visualizó a uno de ellos sobre la barra. Sigilosamente se acercó a él y tosió para llamar su atención.

- ¿Eh… se te perdió algo? – preguntó aquel sujeto, a lo que la ojiperla quedándose sin palabras por la hermosura de aquel sujeto solo pudo señalarle el CD y el poster de ellos.

- ¿Ah ya veo, quieres un autógrafo? Te costará tocarme la entrepierna. – dijo haciendo que la ojiperla se quedara muda de la impresión. – jajajaja, es mentira – reconoció por la actitud tan inocente de su "fan". – Soy Sai, ¿Para quién va dedicado? – preguntó.

- H-Hanabi… Hanabi Hyûga, por favor. – pidió. – Y… si no es mucha molestia…

- ¡Hey Sai! ¿Has visto donde fue el bastardo de Naruto? – preguntaba otro pelinegro quien se acercaba a ellos.

- No lo sé Shikamaru, no soy su niñera.

- Emm… por favor, ¿Usted también podría firmar esto? – pidió apenada la ojiperla al interrumpirlos.

- Claro. – fue lo único que dijo aquel sujeto mientras tomaba el plumón y se dedicaba a firmar.

- ¡Hey estúpidos!, encontré al Dobe.

Hinata se quedó sin palabras al ver al tercer pelinegro llegar, si los dos anteriores estaban guapos, ese quién llegaba estaba hermoso, era como un adonis… Sus ojos azabaches la inspeccionaron y ella automáticamente se sonrojó. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¡Necesitaba las firmas, no estaba ahí para admirar a ese tipo!, se dijo internamente.

- ¿Y dónde diablos fue? – la pregunta del tal Shikamaru hizo que regresara a su realidad.

- Vi que estaba saliendo por atrás del establecimiento, al parecer se dirigía hacia el parque.

Hinata abrió los ojos, esa era su única oportunidad para conseguir las firmas y uno ya se le estaba escapando.

- ¡Por favor! – pidió antes de que alguien más dijera algo. - ¡Firma! – le dijo extendiéndole las cosas al Uchiha, él se le quedó mirado por su desesperación tan repentina. - ¡Por favor!

- Bien, bien – dijo el azabache- ¿Aquí?

- ¡Donde quieras! – decía mientras aguardaba.

- ¡Listo!

- ¡¿Por donde dices que se fue?! – exclamó alterada.

- Por el parque…

- ¡Gracias! – hiso una reverencia hacia los tres y salió corriendo hacia la salida trasera del lugar.

- ¡Oye pero… Naruto no te firmará… - la voz de Shikamaru se apagó al ver como se alejaba esa mujer.

- Pobre. – dijo Sai – Se llevará una decepción.

- Al parecer no es una de nuestras fans. – declaró el azabache a lo que tanto Shikamaru y Sai solo asintieron.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hinata corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el parque, buscando alguna silueta que se le asemejara al tal Naruto Uzumaki.

- _Dónde estás…_ - se decía y pronto lo visualizó a no más de 11 metros - ¡NARUTO! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, logrando que el sujeto se volteara. Hinata corrió una vez más con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarlo, pero el sujeto nuevamente comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención. - ¡Por favor detente! – pedía, pero él no lo hacía.

Y antes de que llegase hacia la carretera, algo lo jaló hacia atrás.

Hinata se encontraba sin aliento mientras tomaba la chamarra del rubio.

- Por fin te alcancé. – dijo sonriente.

Naruto la miró enojado, ¿Quién diablos era ella como para tomarlo desprevenido?

- Por favor, necesito tu autógrafo. – pidió al ponerse frente a él y acercarle el plumón.

En un arranque de ira el rubio golpeó la mano de la ojiperla haciendo que el plumón y las cosas se cayesen al suelo. Los ojos de Hinata estaban abiertos de par en par… _¿Por qué?_

Se quedó muda.

- No se te ocurra seguirme, no te firmaré nada. ¿Ok? – dijo seriamente al pasar por su lado.

.:.:

_- ¡Hina por favor!, te juro que este será el único favor que te pida… ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favooor!_

.:.:

La voz de su hermana resonó en su cabeza. Era una promesa.

Armándose de valor se volteó.

- ¡¿Acaso se te caerá la mano por firmarme?! – gritó enojada, pero el rubio siguió caminando. Hinata no lo aguantó más y lo siguió.

- ¡Dije que dejaras de seguirme! – exclamó el ojiazul al tiempo que se volteaba.

- ¡Solo quiero un autógrafo! – replicó.

- ¡Maldita sea, no doy autógrafos! – dijo exasperado.

- Por favor… - pedía ella.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la luz del farol del parque la iluminaba perfectamente… pechos grandes, cintura delgada, caderas voluptuosas, rostro inocente… Naruto sonrió descaradamente de lado y una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

- Por un autógrafo mío, ¿Qué estas dispuesta a hacer? – le decía mientras la contemplaba de pies a cabeza, como desnudándola con la mirada.

Hinata se sintió nerviosa, no le gustaba el tono que ese tipo había utilizado para formularle tal pregunta y menos como la miraba.

- ¿A q-que te refieres? – dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de mirar hacia otra parte.

Naruto se acercó lentamente hacia ella, como si de una bestia que asecha a su presa se tratase.

- Bueno… digamos que estaba en busca de una sexoservidora. – confesó al llegar hasta ella y tomarle uno de los mechones que caían al lado su rostro. – Y también digamos que no tengo suficiente dinero como para un Motel.

Hinata se quedó sin habla, mientras sentía flaquear por aquella respuesta. Naruto contempló su reacción y sonrió de lado.

- Para que lo entiendas, yo quiero sexo y tú mi autógrafo. ¿Qué dices?

Hinata tragó en seco al no salir de su asombro. Naruto se acercó más a ella y exhaló en su oreja.

- Entonces…

- ¡Olvídalo! – dijo Hinata alejándose de él.

Naruto sonrió aún más y suspiró.

- Tú te lo pierdes. – sentenció dándose media vuelta para emprender nuevamente su camino.

Hinata quedó ahí deshecha mientras lo veía alejarse, su única oportunidad de recolectar los autógrafos para su hermana se estaba yendo, pero… _¿Por qué?_

.:.

_- ¡Por favor Hinata, es lo único que te pido!_

…

_- No seas tonta, ve y consigue esos autógrafos para tu hermanita._

_.:._

Hanabi era su mundo… su cuerpo solo un objeto…

- ¡ESPERA! – gritó desesperada.

El rubio detuvo su caminar muy sorprendido, había jurado que aquella mujer se negaría. Escuchó un sollozo y rápidamente se volteó.

- A-Acepto. – decía sonriente mientras de sus ojos aperlados caían unas cuantas lágrimas.

.

_**Continuará.**_

_._

_¿Conti? Recuerden que los comentarios son mi motor a seguir. ¡Gracias por los reviews! C:_

_Y gracias de antemano por los likes a mi página de FaceBook. ¡Los quiero Mucho!_

_Y ya saben, los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía son gratis (porque lo hice en la madrugada), y…_

_**¿Quieren conti? –Déjenme reviews. (x**_


End file.
